Battle Lines
by SnowedUnderNJ
Summary: Chuck and Blair hit a rough patch in their marriage. Can their children and loved ones help get them back together?
1. Chapter 1

This is a prompt I was given from Ivan for his birthday. The prompt was Chuck and Blair have a major fight and their children and loved ones help get them back together. It was supposed to be a one shot but as is typical with Chuck and Blair they took over and it ran away from me. So I decided to make it a multi chapter fic. It's probably going to be three or four instalments. The hardest part of putting this together was trying to think of a disagreement big enough to cause C&B to be at odds for any length of time. Hopefully what I came up with seems believable. As always I set it in my "White Lies and Dark Secrets" universe. A huge thank you to Mary for giving me her valuable input on this; I owe her. Her stuff is found under her penname scarlett2u and Ivan's can be found under Chucklaus. Review if you want and nothing belongs to me except original characters. Thank you!

* * *

To the outside world there were few families more perfect than the Bass family. Charles and Blair Bass were the king and queen of Manhattan. They had successful, thriving careers and three healthy, beautiful, intelligent children. Their lives were charmed with their gorgeous pre-war townhouse and full staff. They were the society pages favorite topic. No party was complete without the Basses on the guest list and no one else ever threw a party quite like the two of them. Their invites were coveted and to be left off the guest list meant you may not be invited to anything else all season.

Even the Bass' marriage was one that most couples aspired to. The sight of the two of them in their matching outfits was enough to bring an audible sigh to any room they entered. They were perfect together and the love between them was palpable. There wasn't an UES wife who didn't wish that her husband would look at her the same way Chuck looked at Blair. And while most husbands were known to have a fling or two there was never any question about Chuck's loyalty. He was faithful through and through and everyone knew it.

To the outside world the Bass' never had a single worry between them. But no one ever really knows what happens behind the castle walls and even perceived perfection has its moments of complications.

Their problems started the day Robert Minton, the Chief Financial Advisor for Waldorf Designs, stopped by Chuck's office. The man had sat down across from Chuck dabbing at his forehead, nervously, with his cotton handkerchief. He always appeared a bit nervous especially around Chuck.

"Mr. Bass, I appreciate you meeting with me today. I know how very busy you are."

Chuck nodded. "It's not a problem, Bob. I only have about twenty minutes before I have to go to a meeting, so if you could just get to the reason for your visit I would appreciate it."

The man slid the handkerchief back into his pants' pocket and pulled some files out of his briefcase. "Mr. Bass, I came here because I have a major problem. Mrs. Bass is not heeding any of my advice or warnings and Waldorf Designs is in huge financial-"

Chuck held up his hand cutting the man off mid-sentence. "Bob, my wife and I have made it a practice not to interfere in each other's businesses. It's what has kept our home life so peaceful. I don't plan on altering that at this time."

Bob stood up and placed the files on Chuck's desk. "I understand that Mr. Bass but you are my last resort."

"Is it that bad?" Chuck's forehead wrinkled in confusion. How bad could it really be?

"It's worse." He sighed. "Look I know I'm probably going to lose my job once Mrs. Bass hears that I've come here but I had to do something drastic. I care too much about the company I have worked at for the past twenty-five years. I also respect Eleanor way too much not to try everything possible."

"Why not take this to her?" Chuck reached out for the files pulling them across the desk to himself.

"Why worry her any longer than I have too? This is beyond Eleanor at this point." He straightened his tie.

Chuck took a deep breath. "I'll look this stuff over but I can't make any promises."

Bob bent over picking up his briefcase. "That's all I can ask for at this point. Thank you, Mr. Bass."

Chuck flipped open the top file. "Bob," the man hesitated at the door, "I appreciate you looking out for my wife's livelihood as well as you are. Honesty isn't always found in business these days."

"I only hope I've done enough." He pulled the door open and walked out.

As Chuck scanned the first file he realized this was bad and he told his assistant to cancel his meeting.

A half hour later and Chuck knew it was beyond bad it was horrendous. They had expanded too fast; opened one too many boutiques and started too many side lines. It was a matter of more going out than coming in. Blair had never been one to understand this concept. She spent what she wanted and never had to concern herself with whether the money was there or not because it always was. Once they married that was compounded and easier than ever. There was nothing she couldn't buy. Their funds were unlimited. What she didn't realize was this didn't extend to Waldorf.

He knew her financial team had to be warning her of the fiscal problems her decisions were causing but he also knew his wife. Whenever she heard something she didn't like she ignored it; pretended it didn't exist. And now quite obviously it had caught up with her.

His first instinct was to rescue her. Give her all the cash she needed to run the business as she wanted. Of course he knew that Blair would never stand for that not to mention the heat he'd take from his own advisors. The second thought was to get Blair to confide in him. Then the door would be open for him to help strategize which he realized was his best course of action. But after a week of gently prodding she had said nothing. Clearly her head was firmly in the sand.

So he decided to stand back and let the cards fall where they may. He'd be there when things folded to support her and help her in any way she asked. This was her business and he had to respect that.

He was settled in his decision until a week and a half later. He arrived at the atelier to surprise Blair and take her to lunch. She had been so busy with resort wear that he hadn't seen her as much as he'd like.

As he entered the atelier he was surprised to see his ten year old daughter sitting at the design table drawing. She was so engrossed on what she was working on that she was oblivious to everything around her. Her brow was wrinkled in concentration and her brown curls were hanging loose around her bent head.

He watched her for a minute as she continued to draw. Finally setting her pencil aside she lifted her paper looking over whatever she had created. She nodded her head once in approval and her curls bounced.

"Edna, I'm finished. Come look!" She held the paper out for the seamstress who had been next to her pinning a beaded gown.

The older woman leaned over Cordelia inspecting her paper. "Well done, Miss Cordelia. You most definitely have your grandmother's talent. That dress is beautiful."

Cordelia beamed as she basked in the woman's praise. "I want to be a designer just like Grandmere when I grow up."

Edna placed a hand on her hip smiling. "Waldorf Designs will be lucky to have you. Why don't you go pick out some fabric and trimmings from the overstock?"

Cordelia excitedly tossed the drawing aside and pushed her chair back. It was then that she noticed her father. "Daddy!" she rushed around the table hurrying to her father.

Chuck was taken back to a time when she would run to him and he would scoop her up into his arms and hug her. Sadly those years were gone now; she was too big for all that. He embraced his daughter in a tight hug kissing her on top of her curls.

"Hello, princess."

Cordelia looked up at her father and Chuck was struck, as he always was, at the resemblance to Blair. Their eyes were an identical deep, dark brown not to mention the matching dimples.

"What are you doing here, Daddy? Shouldn't you be at work?" She placed a hand on her hip, again, just like his wife.

"I came to take Mommy to lunch. Although I think the real question is what are you doing here, young lady? Shouldn't you be in school at the moment?" He looked down at her in faux sternness.

She rolled her eyes. "Dad, what have I been talking about for the past two weeks?" She waited a second before answering herself. "Taylor Swift's fitting. Ring any bells?" She looked at him like he was an idiot. "It was this morning and she was beautiful and perfect."

Chuck smiled as his daughter gushed. He had forgotten today was the day. It was a major coup that Taylor had chosen the fashion house for her Grammy dress. Blair had been almost as excited as their daughter.

"I can't believe I forgot," Chuck smacked his forehead in pretend exasperation.

Cordelia rolled her eyes again. It was her new thing and Blair had been complaining about not knowing where she'd learned it. Chuck remained silent instead of informing his wife it was exactly what she did whenever she was annoyed with him and didn't want to listen to what he had to say.

Cordelia took a deep breath. "How can you forget about something like that?" She then moved on. "I helped pin her dress and she took a picture with me and signed my CD plus she promised me tickets and backstage passes on her next tour." Cordelia finally paused to take a breath.

Chuck ran a hand over the back of her head before resting it on her shoulder. "She sounds like she was very nice."

"She was and so pretty. And the dress made her look like an angel. It was beautiful." Cordelia sighed dramatically as she stared off obviously reminiscing about the dress.

It was right at that moment when Chuck realized he would step in to save Waldorf Designs. He had no choice. How could he look in his daughter's eyes one day and tell her he stood by and did nothing while her legacy disappeared? The answer was he couldn't.

"Would you like to go to lunch with Mommy and me?"

Cordelia pulled herself from the memory she was lost in and smiled brightly. "Yes please, Daddy." She then took his hand and began to lead him towards Blair's office. "Let's go tell Mommy and she can show you the picture. Can we go to the Four Seasons? I want cotton candy."

Chuck squeezed his daughter's hand tightly as he followed her across the atelier and into Blair's office. His wife's wrath would be worth enduring if it meant securing his daughter's future; besides Blair could never stay angry at him for very long.

Little did he know how wrong he was.

* * *

He decided he'd confront her before the end of the day. Make it quick like ripping off a Band-Aid best to do it fast and all at once. So later that night they arrived home from a dinner party and Chuck, after locking up and checking on the children, entered their bedroom to find Blair in their large dressing room seated at her vanity brushing her hair. She had already changed into a gorgeous silk nightgown and had removed her makeup. He loved the way she looked without anything on her face. She was so naturally beautiful and even though he had told her that a thousand times before she always rolled her eyes at him telling him he was biased.

He stepped behind her searching her reflection in the mirror. There was a part of him that wanted to forget the financial problems of Waldorf Designs and take her to bed instead. She looked so young and innocent and he knew that once he confronted her the chances of sex were going to be slim to none.

He rested both his hands on her shoulders. Blair met his gaze in the mirror and slowly set her hairbrush aside. He leaned down placing a kiss to her cheek. She reached up touching his cheek in return.

"Out with it, Charles." She raised her eyebrows at his reflection.

He stood back up sighing. How did she always know exactly what he was thinking? "I need to speak to you about something serious." He turned from her, walking out of the dressing room and into the master bedroom. He began to pace back and forth at the foot of the bed.

She followed right behind him stopping a few feet from where he was pacing. "Chuck, what's wrong? You're starting to scare me."

He stopped pacing and turned to face her. "You know I love you more than anything else in this world, right?"

She approached him reaching out and taking his hand. "Of course." She squeezed his fingers encouraging him to continue.

It was all the encouragement he needed. "Bob Minton stopped by my office a few weeks ago and-"

"Stop it," she cut him off letting go of his hand. She glared at him. "Tell me you are not bringing up business in the privacy of our bedroom."

"I didn't know where else to bring it up. I tried to get you to talk to me a while ago and nothing."

Her face was turning red with indignation. "How dare that snivelling little weasel run to you?"

"Don't attack Bob for doing his job." Chuck reached up untying his tie.

"His job? Last time I checked his job was with Waldorf and not at Bass or am I mistaken?" She didn't wait for his answer. "This is my business not yours. We have spent the last fifteen years keeping business out of our marriage and I don't plan on changing that now." She stepped around him and angrily ripped back the covers from her side of the bed.

Chuck stopped removing his cufflinks to stare at her. "Blair-"

"I'm handling it. That's all you need to know." She crawled into bed punching her pillow several times before rolling onto her side and turning out her light.

Chuck stared at her back for a minute before heading into the bathroom. He knew that when Blair was done, she was done. Obviously he had to take more drastic measures.

When he lay down next to her ten minutes later he attempted to put his arm around her which she angrily shoved from herself. Sighing he turned off the light. He hoped after a good night's sleep she would see reason and she'd realize she was wrong.

Unfortunately when she entered the dining room for breakfast the next morning she was anything but apologetic or reasonable. She kissed each of the children good morning before requesting her yogurt and fruit.

Cordelia ever the observant one said, "You forgot to kiss Daddy."

Blair arranged her napkin across her lap. "No I didn't. Daddy isn't getting a kiss this morning and he knows exactly why."

Cordelia glanced at her father who was sipping his espresso staring at her mother. "Daddy, did you do something wrong?"

Chuck tore his gaze from his wife and looked over at his daughter setting his cup onto the saucer. "No, I did not, Cordelia. I was trying to be helpful but your stubborn mother refuses to understand that."

Cordelia looked back over to her mother. Blair took a spoonful of yogurt. "Cordelia, your father is trying to assert himself where he has no business. That's the problem."

Ned, always the peacemaker, piped up, "Maybe if you work as a team it will fix the problem. That's what Ms. Roberts tells us."

Chuck smiled at his son. "You're very smart, Ned." He looked over at Blair who was angrily stirring her yogurt.

Ned always happy to receive his father's praise continued, "The more help you get the better. It's sorta like last week when I couldn't finish my puzzle and Uncle Nate helped me."

Blair sighed dramatically. "Neddie, it's sort of and not sorta and that is sometimes true but sometimes too much help can cause more problems and confusion. Mommy already has a team of people to help her so she doesn't really need any more help especially while at home." She stressed that last word.

"Except for when she doesn't listen to said team and some people have no choice but to bring it up at home," Chuck mumbled under his breath.

"But Daddy is smarter than any team. You should try and listen to him." Ned turned his blue eyes to Blair.

Chuck feeling vindicated leaned back in his chair smirking; this would be the icebreaker. He'd buy the kid that motorized scooter he had been asking for that Blair wouldn't allow. He would owe him if he was able to crack through her anger. Blair couldn't ever resist those baby blues.

Blair threw her napkin next to her plate and finally looked at Chuck. Glaring at him she stood up. "I've lost my appetite." She turned from the table without another word.

Henry turned to his father, "You're going to pay for that one."

Chuck was thoroughly annoyed. "Finish your breakfast," he responded curtly. He stood up tossing his napkin aside as well before following his wife out of the room.

Henry rolled his eyes as he picked up his fork and took a bite of his pancakes. "I don't know what's worse; the fighting or the constant kissing."

Ned wrinkled his nose. "The kissing definitely."

Cordelia had a worried look on her face. "What if they get divorced?"

Henry snorted. "Don't be so dramatic, Cor. They're not getting a divorce. They're having a disagreement. You know them in two hours they'll be back to the kissing."

Cordelia wanted to ask what made Henry the expert but she didn't want to talk about it anymore. Missy Hendricks' parents had just gotten a divorce and Missy was miserable. She had to go to Florida with her father and his new girlfriend for Christmas; it was horrible.

Cordelia didn't want to spend Christmas in Florida.

* * *

Chuck followed Blair all the way back up to their bedroom. He shut the door none to gently as he entered the room.

Upon hearing the noise Blair turned around. "Slamming doors now? That's mature." She crossed her arms in front of herself.

Chuck came across the room in a flash. "Are we really speaking about maturity right now? I'm not the one ignoring her husband at the breakfast table in front of her children. You're acting like a child. I'm trying to help you. Why can't you accept that for what it is?"

"I don't need your help. I told you I was handling the situation. This really isn't any of your business." She uncrossed her arms taking a deep breath. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go fire Robert Minton. I won't tolerate traitors in my company."

Chuck grabbed her arm as she started to pass by him. She looked appalled. "Unhand me right now."

"You fire that man and he will be working at Bass within the hour." He hadn't loosened his grip.

"Of course he will. You love to surround yourself with adoring fans and he clearly thinks your God so…" She tried to pull her arm free to no avail.

"Are you telling me you are going to fire a man who has done nothing except have your back for the last fifteen years just to spite me? That is truly the height of stupidity."

She raised her eyebrows as she ripped her arm free from his grasp. "Oh, so now I'm stupid as well as childish. Are there any other insults you'd like to hurl my way?"

He stared at her intently. "I could think of a few."

"You really are an ass sometimes."

He reached out taking both her upper arms in his hands. "I think I prefer it when you aren't speaking to me."

She plastered a sweet, fake smile on her face. "As do I."

He squeezed her gently pulling her a bit closer. "I should turn you over my knee."

"You wouldn't dare." Her eyes narrowed in challenge.

"Wouldn't I?" He searched her face a second or two taking in her look of arrogance. He was then struck with the need to do exactly what he had said and before she had time to react he was sitting at the foot of their bed with her lying across his lap.

She screamed in protest as he flipped the skirt of her dress up. He was thankful she wasn't wearing one of those tight, pencil skirts that drove him wild.

"Charles Bartholomew Bass, I'm warning you."

His right hand settled on her lower back preventing her from raising herself up as his left hand lifted into the air. "What? You'll ignore me." His hand fell across her lace covered bottom.

Blair let out a squeal. He realized it wasn't a squeal of protest. He smirked as he lowered his hand again; this time a bit harder.

"Or maybe you'll storm out of the room like a two year old." His hand came down again.

Blair squirmed a bit on his lap and he was sure she could feel his arousal. Was she trying to purposely entice him? His hand came down a fourth and final time. The smack was like a crack of thunder. Blair gasped audibly.

He grabbed the lace of her panties and pulled them aside appreciating the sight of her gorgeous ass turning a light pink. He caressed her left butt cheek. The skin was warm to his touch. By now he was hard as a rock.

Blair realizing she was free pushed herself up shoving the skirt of her dress down. She was slightly winded as she ran a hand through her hair which was now in complete disarray.

She glared down at him. "Sometimes I really hate you."

He reached out placing his hands on her waist and pulled her between his now spread thighs. "And sometimes the feeling is mutual." His hands skimmed up either side of her waist, cupping her breasts before reaching the neckline of her dress. He hooked his fingers into it and tugged hard tearing it as he pulled it down to her waist.

She gasped and next thing he knew her fingers were shoved into his hair and her mouth was on his. His hands went up under the hem of her dress. He cupped her bottom squeezing hard. She hissed against his mouth. He pulled her even closer as she reached down between them unbuckling his belt and opening his pants.

She reached into his boxers stroking his hard cock. He tore her panties off as she straddled his thighs releasing him from his pants. Without missing a beat she lowered herself onto his raging hard on. Once he was buried to the hilt inside, her head fell back as she moaned his name.

He kissed the exposed skin of her neck. She pulled tightly on his hair as he continued a trail of kisses along her throat towards the sensitive skin between her neck and shoulder. He tightened his grasp on her waist holding her still. He held her in place letting her feel him completely inside her. She was so tight and hot wrapped around him. He bit down hard before allowing her to move again.

She gasped before covering his mouth with hers. She grabbed onto the back of his dress shirt as she began to ride him hard.

This wasn't making love; this was frantic, passionate sex. No endearments were whispered and no loving gazes were exchanged. Blair buried her head into the crook of his neck as she came and didn't raise it until he had come thrusting deep inside her.

They both remained that way for a minute before Blair stood up yanking her dress down. She stared down at him breathing hard. "This changes nothing."

With that she turned around marching into the bathroom slamming the door. Chuck stared at the closed door for a second before standing up and righting his own attire.

"I didn't expect anything else," he mumbled. It was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the overwhelming positive response to this mini fic! I swear I have the best readers in the whole world. All the reviews, faves and follows made my week. Here is part two. I hope you enjoy it. Only original characters belong to me. Happy reading!

* * *

Blair had had an extremely busy day. From the time she dropped the children off at school she hadn't stopped. She glanced down at her agenda which had been completed except for her final meeting. The financial team had requested an emergency conference. She had decided to fire Robert Minton after it; two birds one stone. She was still upset about his betrayal and Chuck being supportive of him didn't help matters.

She entered the meeting room glancing down at her phone. "All right everyone, let's make this quick. I'd like to get home-" it was then that she looked up and saw Chuck sitting at the end of the table.

She was confused for a brief second but she quickly pulled herself together. "What are you doing here?" Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him.

"Blair, take a seat." He gestured to the chair at the opposite end of the table in front of her.

"I will not have this meeting with you in the room." She crossed her arms in front of herself.

"Blair, sit down."

Blair's heart skipped a beat as she heard her mother's clipped tone from behind her. She turned to face her feeling completely blindsided and shocked.

Eleanor Waldorf breezed into the room taking the seat that had been meant for Blair. She glanced over her shoulder at her daughter. "Now Blair."

Blair clenched her jaw as she reluctantly took the seat to her mother's right. Her mind was racing. What in the world was her mother doing here? She had a very strong suspicion that Chuck was the reason for her untimely arrival.

Chuck didn't take his eyes off of her as she sat down. He felt a perverse sense of pleasure when he noticed her wince slightly. Clearly the spanking he had given her that morning was still painful. He smirked at her.

Eleanor slipped her glasses on as she flipped open the manila folder in front of her. "Let's get this underway. I'm exhausted and I would like to see my grandchildren before bed." She looked at a very nervous Robert Minton, who was sitting to Chuck's right. "Bob, would you please get us started?"

He nodded before clearing his throat. "Of course. Thank you, Eleanor. If everyone would open their folders you will find a detailed plan for financial solvency inside. I will carefully walk you through it step by step."

Everyone opened their folders while Blair and Chuck locked eyes. Blair was beyond furious and Chuck knew he was going to pay big time. He was the first to break eye contact glancing down at the graph and proposal in front of him. Hopefully by the end of this meeting she would understand it was all being done out of his love for her and their family.

In the end what was decided was that Chuck, using his private funds, would be a silent investor. This kept Waldorf Designs from underneath the Bass Industries umbrella and allowed it to maintain its current employees as is.

Blair offered zero input as she knew that between her mother and Chuck things had been decided. She signed the papers she was told to sign and an hour and a half later things were wrapped up.

Eleanor announced that she would head to the house with Blair and Chuck. When Blair began to make some protest about having work to finish Eleanor gave her a look before saying, "Let's go."

Blair stood there and watched her mother turn and leave the conference room. Her face had turned a deep shade of pink.

Chuck picked up his briefcase sighing. He crossed the room and reached out placing an arm around her waist. He was actually starting to feel a bit sorry for her. He knew this was all completely overwhelming. "Hey, let's go home and have dinner with our children."

She suddenly became aware of him. She shoved his arm from her waist. "Don't you dare touch me."

Chuck was genuinely shocked. He knew she was going to be angry but she was furious. "Blair, come on…" He could see tears beginning to fill her eyes. "You have to realize that what I did was-"

"What you did was undermine me and my authority to everyone in this room today. Not to mention calling my mother behind my back." She finally looked at him. "Did you sneak out of bed last night to rat me out or did you wait until early this morning?" A tear slipped down her cheek.

"I didn't rat you out. I knew Eleanor was the one person that could get through to you. Blair-"

She scoffed wiping a tear from her cheek. "You always were the master at exploiting my weaknesses." She bent down grabbing the folder. "Congratulations. Job well done, Chuck, you win." She left the conference room heading to her office to grab her things.

Chuck sighed as he followed her out. Eleanor was waiting near the door. She glanced over at Chuck. "She'll get over it. You did the right thing, Charles."

Chuck forced a small smile. "It doesn't feel like that at the moment."

Eleanor, nonchalantly, waved a gloved hand in his direction. "She's always been impulsive. She thinks nothing is impossible. When she wants something she gets it. We've all been guilty of indulging that and now it's caught up with us. We should've told her no once in a while."

Chuck nodded glancing back towards Blair's office. "That's one of the many things I have always loved about her though." He was starting to regret his decision in calling Eleanor. She never really understood Blair. All those things she saw as flaws were what made Blair so unique and so special to him.

Blair came out of the office slipping on her coat. Chuck started to approach her to help her when she glared at him. He stopped in his tracks.

She plastered a false smile on her face. Eleanor tightened her collar before nodding once and opening the door to leave. Blair followed and Chuck, picking up Eleanor's overnight bag, headed out to the waiting limo.

* * *

The ride to the house was nothing less than tense. Eleanor asked about the children and school. Blair answered politely before asking her mother how long she was planning on staying. Eleanor responded that she wasn't sure but maybe a week or two. This caused Blair to shoot Chuck a very unpleasant look. Chuck in return told Eleanor to stay as long as she liked; they were happy to have her. Meanwhile Blair continued to glare at her husband.

The children were thrilled to see their grandmother. She handed out chocolate from her favorite Parisian chocolatier informing them it was for dessert.

Blair had to admit it was nice having her mother there in the sense that she and the children did all the conversing so there was no need for Blair to make small talk. She sipped her wine barely touching her dinner.

When Jane, the housekeeper, came in to clear Eleanor stopped her from taking Blair's plate. "You've barely eaten two bites. You need to eat something."

Blair, having had her fill of parental guidance, handed her plate to Jane and stood up. "In case you haven't noticed, Mother, I'm thirty-seven years old and quite capable of feeding myself." She pushed her chair in. "Now, I've had quite a trying day so if you will all excuse me I'm going to take a bath." She glanced at her three children who were all staring at her. "Finish your desserts and then its baths and bedtime. I think we've all had enough excitement for one day." Without another word she left the dining room.

Jane re-entered the room with dessert and coffee. Everyone remained silent as they finished their meal. Cordelia only had three bites before pushing her cake aside. She was too worried about her parents to eat sweets. She asked to be excused.

Chuck watched his daughter leave the room before noticing that she had left her chocolate behind. Cordelia was never one to forget sweets of any kind. Clearly something was upsetting his little girl and he knew exactly what it was. There was one thing Chuck couldn't stomach and that was his children being anything less than completely happy. And that he was the cause of their upset made it a hundred times worse. He and Blair would have to put all this aside and fix their problems; the sooner the better.

* * *

He left the children to prepare for bed and went to check on Blair. He entered the master bedroom and noticed the bathroom door shut. She was clearly still in the bath. He knocked once before turning the knob. He was relieved to find it unlocked.

The room was warm and steamy. Blair was lying in the oversized marble bath with her head resting on her bath pillow. There was a washcloth across her eyes. She reached up with a bubble covered hand to lift the cloth slightly. Turning her head she spied her husband and sighing dropped the cloth back over her eyes.

"I'd like some privacy, please."

Chuck rolled his eyes. Ignoring her he took a seat on the wide edge of the tub. "Blair, we have to talk."

"Actually we don't." She made no effort to remove the cloth or to sit up.

He felt a surge of annoyance and took a deep breath trying to supress it. "Look, I know you're angry and I guess in some ways I get it."

This got a reaction from her. She sat up sloshing water as she tore the washcloth from her eyes. "In some ways? Oh thank you for being so understanding." She was being completely sarcastic. "The great Chuck Bass overflowing with compassion."

And just like that his attempt at restraint was gone. "That's enough, Blair."

She stood up grabbing the towel from behind her wrapping it around her as she stepped out of the tub. "For once I couldn't agree with you more."

He watched her grab her robe from the hook slipping it on before dropping her towel and storming out of the bathroom. He quickly followed her. "What the hell did you want me to do? Nothing? Stand by while the company was dissolved? Would you be happy then?"

She furiously tied her robe before turning to face him. "I wanted you to stay out of it and let me handle it. I haven't needed your consulting services for the past fifteen years and I certainly didn't need them now. I had a plan to close boutiques and reduce the overhead. This is my business and it was my problem to fix." Her cheeks were flushed a bright pink from the bath as well as the anger.

"That's putting a Band-Aid on a gushing wound. It wouldn't have worked." He sighed. "What does it matter how it was fixed anyway?" The fight was leaving him. "My money is your money."

"But it isn't really, is it? It's you bailing me out yet again." She held up her hands. "I need you to sleep in the guest room tonight."

"I am not sleeping anywhere but here with you." He slid his hands into his pockets.

"It's not a request, Chuck." She crossed her arms.

"Your mother is here."

"Yes thanks to you. You have two other rooms to choose from; take your pick but you are not sleeping here. Let Jane know what you decide so she can make sure there are fresh towels."

"I will not be treated like a guest in my own home, Blair." He took a step towards her.

She ignored him. "I'm going to read to Ned. It's late and he needs to get to bed." Turning she left the room.

Chuck sighed; that certainly didn't go the way he had planned.

* * *

The next week was miserable in the Bass household. Blair and Chuck were barely speaking to each other. Chuck had refused to sleep in the guest room which meant that even their bedroom had become a battle ground. Eleanor still being in town wasn't helping the situation. Blair was always on edge when her mother was there but it was compounded by her current martial situation. Even the staff was walking on eggshells more than usual.

Chuck and Blair were basically trying to out spite one another. It was a constant back and forth battle. Blair conveniently forgot to tell the housekeepers to pick up Chuck's tux from Dior which led Chuck to show up unannounced at Waldorf for a financial strategy meeting. When Blair asked him why, as a silent partner, he was there he had rested his hand on her waist pulling her close before whispering against her ear that he was just protecting his investment. He gave her hip a pat before smugly taking a seat and adjusting his tie. Blair silently fuming sat at the complete opposite end of the conference table and made a mental list of all the ways she would make him pay. And so it went on and on.

The breaking point was Blair going out with Serena who was newly single after a breakup with some boyfriend or another. They went to the opening of a club at one of Chuck's rival competitors.

The next morning at breakfast Chuck exploded when upon turning the page of The Post he saw his wife and sister splashed across Page Six at said club.

"What in the hell is this?" he held the paper aloft.

"Language, Charles," Eleanor reprimanded him before taking a sip of her coffee.

Blair leaned forward feinting obliviousness. "Did we end up in the paper?"

Cordelia had jumped up from her chair pulling the paper from her father's grasp. She gasped, "Mommy, you look so pretty."

Blair glanced at the photo Cordelia had brought to her side. "We do look rather smart, don't we?"

"This isn't funny, Blair." Chuck was scowling at her. "How do you think it looks to have my wife photographed at Thomas Markham's opening? The man is a swine and a competitor."

Blair handed the paper back to her daughter. "Tom was a perfect gentleman. He gave us the VIP treatment all night." Blair picked up her glass taking a sip of her orange juice raising her eyebrows at Chuck.

"I'm sure he did; having you at his club was an excellent way to stick it to me. This is my business you're messing with and I won't have it." He reached out grabbing the paper from Cordelia, who scowled angrily at him.

Blair snorted in a very unladylike way. "How does it feel?"

"This is completely different." He glanced at the photo again. He hated to admit it but she did look beautiful. He scanned the photo again realizing just how much of her cleavage was showing not to mention her thighs.

He shut the paper angrily. "And the fact that you're dressed like…like a…"

"Like a what? I'd choose your words very carefully, Charles Bass." She glared at him.

"Well, you're not dressed as a respectable wife and mother, that's for sure." He barked for Dorota, who must have been right behind the swinging door because she rushed in immediately.

"Yes, Mr. Chuck?" She came to his side glancing from his full coffee cup to his barely touched breakfast.

He shoved the paper at her. "Take this to the trash."

Dorota didn't hesitate as she grabbed the paper and headed out of the war room. Chuck shoved his plate away. "This is about loyalty, Blair, and what you pulled last night is anything but."

"This from the man who went behind my back. Where was your loyalty to me?" She pointed to herself.

Chuck slammed his hand down on the table. "That was loyalty; loyalty to you, to Waldorf, to this family. I've been nothing but loyal to you for the past twenty plus years." He was practically shouting.

The children had all stopped eating turning to stare at their father. It was rare he ever raised his voice or acted out in anger and they were completely baffled by the behaviour.

Chuck glared at Blair. "I stood by while you played princess with that schmuck of an ex-husband and all the months you hung out in Brooklyn and do I need to mention the amount of loyalty I showed Waldorf the last time-"

"Alright, that's enough airing of dirty laundry." Eleanor stood up. "Children, come with Grandmere and help me pack. Your parents need a few minutes to compose themselves."

When Cordelia hesitated, turning to look at her mother red faced staring down at the table and her father angrier than she had ever seen him in her life, Eleanor took her hand.

"Come on, darling." Eleanor led her granddaughter out of the dining room.

Chuck sat back in his chair sighing. "The little war games were one thing but this is quite another."

Blair raised her eyes to meet his gaze. "I refuse to feel guilty for enjoying a night out with my best friend. You had no right bringing up all that other stuff in front of the children." She pushed her hair back over her shoulder before standing up. "I have to have my dress fitted and hair done this afternoon. I'll drop Ned off at Cameron's on my way. Can you pick him up at three or should I have Jessica do it?"

The fight had gone out of Chuck. "I'll do it."

"Thank you." Blair had gone into shut down mode.

"Blair, I'm…" he trailed off.

"I'll be ready to go at six-thirty." She left the room.

Chuck closed his eyes running his hands over his face. He needed a drink. Was nine-thirty on a Saturday too early?

* * *

Chuck slid into the limo next to Ned as Samuel closed the door. Chuck watched his son buckle his seatbelt.

"Did you have fun?" he asked as the car pulled away from the curb.

Ned nodded, "Yeah."

Chuck looked over at his son once again. Ned was usually a chatterbox. "Everything okay? Did you and Cameron get along?"

"When are you and Mom going to stop fighting?" He was staring down at his hands.

Chuck sighed reaching out to put an arm around his youngest child. "Ned, your mom and I are having a disagreement. Sometimes even married people argue. It doesn't mean that we don't love each other. Do you understand?"

Ned glanced up at his father. "I guess. I just don't know why you can't fight like normal people."

Chuck wrinkled his brow in confusion. "What do you mean 'like normal people'?"

"You know, like scream, throw things and yell in Polish and then make up."

Chuck chuckled softly. "Someone has been spending too much time with Dorota." He kissed the top of his son's head. "I think we need to make a pit stop."

Ned looked confused. "Where?"

Chuck smirked at him as he pressed the intercom button and gave Samuel the change of address.

Ned's entire face lit up. "Are we going to buy my scooter?"

Chuck sat back. "We're just going to look. I can't make any promises."

Ned smiled at his father adoringly and Chuck knew without a doubt that they would be walking out of Paragon Sports with a brand new state of the art motorized scooter. Blair was going to kill him but he didn't care. They were the cause of their son being less than happy and if a small token could bring him some joy then there wasn't anyone, including Blair Bass, that could stop him from providing it.

* * *

Ninety minutes and two thousand dollars later they were back at the house with the scooter, pads and new helmet in the trunk. Ned had made a very convincing argument in the store as to why he really deserved it. He spoke about his good grades and extracurricular achievements and Chuck didn't really have an objection so he told the salesperson to wrap it all up.

Ned was bursting as he rushed into the house to get his warmer coat. Chuck promised to take him over to the park to try it out for a half hour.

Blair had entered the foyer to see what all the fuss was about.

Ned was bright red in the face and absolutely beaming. "Dad's taking me to the park to try out my new scooter." He didn't even look back as he ran up the stairs to his bedroom.

Blair turned to look at Chuck and knew without even asking that he had done exactly what she had said not too. She rushed to the front door pulling it open. She watched as Samuel removed a brand new electric scooter from the limo.

She closed the door none too gently. "He's not riding that."

"The hell he's not." Chuck was scrolling through his phone or at least pretending too.

Blair felt a rush of anger. "Chuck, we said no to the scooter and we have to stand by that. You can return it or I'll donate it but under no circumstances is he keeping it."

Chuck finally lifted his head to look at her as he slid his phone into his pocket. "You said no to the scooter and I didn't argue. There's a difference. He was upset about us fighting and he made a very convincing argument for being allowed to have it."

"Oh stop it. You did this to annoy me."

"Not everything is about you, Blair."

Ned came running back down the stairs. "I'm ready, Dad."

"Go put the pads and helmet on. I'll be right out."

Ned quickly gave his mother a hug. "Bye, Mom."

Blair ruffled his hair as he turned towards the door. "Be careful. Don't go too fast and wear the helmet at all times."

Ned agreed as he rushed out the door. Blair's eyes were welling up with tears as she looked at Chuck again. "This is low even for you; using our children as ammunition."

"Unlike you right? You just happened to forget to notify me of Cordelia's school speech the other day." He slid his gloves back on. "We'll be back in a half hour or so." He turned leaving her standing in the foyer.

Blair wiped at her eyes as Chuck shut the door.

"What in world are you two doing?" Eleanor, who had been standing in the hall, stepped into the foyer.

Blair took a deep breath. "Mother, I'm really not in the mood for a lecture right now."

Eleanor shook her head as she stared at her daughter's back. "That's too bad. You're letting business come between you and that's not a good thing, Blair."

Blair whipped around to face her mother. "I'm not the one who started this."

"It's done and over with; move on." She took a step towards Blair giving her the classic Eleanor Waldorf stare. "And you more than most people should understand how hard it is to be a pawn in your parents' disagreements. Leave the children out of it."

Blair felt a tear slip down her cheek. She wiped it away. "I don't want them upset."

Eleanor pulled her daughter into a brusque embrace and patted her back. "He loves you and you love him; so fix it." She pulled back. "It's a good thing I'm leaving tonight. I think there's enough going on around here without the stress of an added houseguest."

Blair was about to protest but stopped herself. "We'll miss you."

Eleanor laughed softly. "No you won't." She put her arm around Blair's waist. "Let's go have some tea before I leave for the airport."

They walked out of the foyer and down the hall.

Blair didn't know what was wrong with her or why she was having such a hard time letting this go. But she had to try and make more of an effort; for her children's sakes if not for her own.

* * *

Chuck and Blair were attending the City Harvest Spring Fundraiser dinner and dance. They got ready in relative silence. Blair felt somewhat less tense knowing her mother was safely on board the Bass jet and headed back to Paris. It was one less thing to have to worry about.

They said good bye to the children and headed out.

About ten minutes after they departed Cordelia grabbed Ned and headed to Henry's room. Closing the door she turned to face her brothers.

"What's all the secrecy about, Cor?" Henry asked from his bed where he had been reading "A Tree Grows In Brooklyn" for school.

"This is about Mom and Dad and how we're going to get them back together." She sat down on the edge of the bed shoving Henry's feet over. "I don't know about the two of you but I can't go another day like this. Breakfast was awful."

Ned shrugged. "Dad said it was a disagreement and not to worry about it."

Cordelia looked at her little brother sitting on the floor. "You were part of the problem."

"What did I do?" He looked offended.

"Getting that stupid scooter after Mom said no." Cordelia scowled down at him.

"Who am I to turn down a gift?" Ned rolled his eyes.

Henry shut his book. "Stop arguing. What do you have in mind, Cor?" Personally he was tired of the bickering as well.

"We need to get them in a room together so they can talk."

"They've been together plenty. They don't talk; they argue and then one of them walks out." He tossed his book aside. "Personally it's ridiculous."

Cordelia thought for a minute. "We need to get them in a place where they can't leave. Where they'll have to stay and work it out." She was quiet again as she thought about her options.

"What about the limo? Sam could refuse to pull over until they resolve things," Ned chimed in.

Henry shook his head. "That won't work. Sam is way too loyal to Mom and Dad; he can't be bought."

"Dorota," Cordelia interrupted with a smile, "Dorota is just as annoyed as we are and she knows them better than anyone."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Dorota stepped in. She had been concerned at not finding Cordelia or Ned in their rooms and she had an uneasy feeling; nothing good ever came of the Bass children holed up in a room together.

"What are you guys up to?" She placed her hands on her hips staring at her charges.

Cordelia stood up and approached her beloved housekeeper. "We need your help getting Mom and Dad back together."

Dorota closed the door and crossed the room. She slid and arm around Cordelia. "I know what to do."

Cordelia hugged her tightly and suddenly the fear of Christmas in Florida or anywhere else dissolved away. Dorota could fix anything and her parents weren't any different. Cordelia knew that all would be right soon enough; Dorota was on the case so how could it not be.

* * *

Blair was watching her husband have a very intimate conversation with Kathleen Hendricks. The woman was always after Chuck and tonight was no exception. Suddenly Serena appeared by her side sipping a glass of champagne.

"What's going on with you two tonight?" Serena looked from Blair to Chuck and back at Blair again.

Blair reluctantly pulled her gaze from the nauseating twosome. "What? Why do you think anything's wrong?" She downed her martini looking around for a waiter to get her a refill.

Serena placed a hand on her hip. "Well, let's see. First, you have barely exchanged two words with each other the whole night-"

"It's a party, S, it's rude to spend the night conversing with your spouse." Blair passed her empty glass to a passing waiter asking for another.

Serena ignored her and continued, "Second, Chuck who normally doesn't leave your side, allowed you to dance not once but twice with Clifton Rogers."

Blair scoffed, "Allowed me? Chuck Bass doesn't grant me permission to do anything."

Serena rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean and lastly the two of you clash horribly. Chuck's red accents are garish next to this gorgeous periwinkle Zac Posen you are wearing. Something is definitely off."

The waiter returned with Blair's martini. She took a long sip. "Other than Charles Bass being a boorish oaf everything is fabulous."

Serena pushed her hip into her best friend. "Talk to me, Blair."

Blair sighed. "He interfered at Waldorf Designs and I'm sincerely upset about it. Sometimes being married to him is hard."

Serena put her arm around Blair giving her a squeeze. "Hey, you two are the most solid couple I know. Don't let your stupid pride get in the way of that. You know Chuck; he likes to solve his family's problems. It's who he is. Look how he stepped in with my horrible divorce. Without him who knows where I'd be. It comes from a good place."

Blair wrinkled her brow as she watched Kathleen place a hand on her husband's arm. She sighed. "Deep down inside I know that. I just need a few days to lick my wounds."

"Come on, let's mingle. I heard its bad etiquette not to converse with other guests." She laughed as she led Blair in the opposite direction of Chuck. Some space would probably do them some good.

Blair took one last glance back towards her husband before following her sister-in-law. She'd seen enough for one night.

* * *

Lily approached Chuck who was sitting at a table having a scotch with Nate and few of his other friends. She rested her hand on his shoulder.

He turned to see who it was and immediately stood up. "Lily, it's good to see you." He placed a kiss to her cheek.

"How are you, Charles?"

Chuck slid his hands into his pockets. "Good. Everything's good."

Lily raised her eyebrows or at least tried too. "Really? Because you missed brunch last Sunday and Cordelia asked me about divorce and custody. What in the world is going on with you and Blair?"

Chuck shook his head. "Cordelia is being dramatic. Blair and I are not getting a divorce. We've had a bit of a misunderstanding that's all. You know Blair; she has to make me pay a bit before she forgives me."

Lily sighed. "Chuck, you and Blair have such an amazing relationship and an incredible family. Don't let these little things come between you. If you do they may become big things in the future. What you have is a once in a lifetime thing. You need to make up with your wife."

Chuck staring at the floor finally looked up at his adoptive mother. He knew she was right. "Thank you, Lily."

She gave him a soft smile. "I will see you at brunch tomorrow then?"

He chuckled lightly. "If I allow my wife out of bed."

Lily shook her head swatting his arm gently. "See that's what I'm talking about." She laughed as she placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'm going to head home. I'll see you and Blair and my beautiful grandchildren at eleven-thirty."

Chuck nodded. "Good night."

As he watched her cross the room he felt his cell phone vibrate in his jacket pocket. He reached in glancing at the screen. It was the home number. No one called out on that except the children or the staff. He hoped everything was okay.

He answered it. "Hello."

"Daddy!" It was Cordelia and she sounded very upset.

"Cordelia, what's wrong?" Nate looked up at Chuck. He could tell from his face it was something serious and he stood up coming over to Chuck.

"Daddy, I tried calling Mommy but she didn't answer. Ned fell and Dorota thinks his arm is broken." She was starting to cry.

"Why didn't Dorota call me? Is she on her way to the hospital with Ned?"

"No. He's really, really upset and he's refusing to go. He's worried Mom will be mad at him because he was riding the scooter."

"Fuck," Chuck tipped the phone turning to Nate, "Ned's had an accident. I need to find Blair. Can you say our good byes?"

Nate slapped him on the back. "Of course. Is he okay?"

"I'm not sure. Dorota thinks he may have broken his arm." He was already scanning the room for Blair.

"Go find Blair and let me know how he's doing later."

"I will." He started to cross the ballroom. "Cor, I'm going to get Mommy and we'll be home just as soon as we can okay? Tell Dorota to wait for us to get there."

"Okay, Daddy. I love you," she sniffled.

"I love you too, princess. Don't cry; he's going to be fine. See you in ten minutes or so."

He disconnected the call and texted Samuel to bring the limo around as he continued to look for Blair. He finally spied her and rushed over to her.

"Blair," he reached down taking her arm.

Immediately Blair knew by the look on his face that something was seriously wrong. "What is it?"

He was starting to lead her over to the coat check. "Ned has had an accident. He's fine but Dorota thinks he may have broken his arm."

"He was on that damn scooter wasn't he?" She could feel her blood pressure begin to rise. "I knew it was dangerous. He's had it for what, six hours, and he's already hurt."

"Blair, this isn't the time for that." He shoved their claim tickets at the girl behind the counter. "Hurry please," he told her brusquely. The woman rushed to find their coats and was back in thirty seconds. He gave her a twenty thanking her before grabbing them and rushing Blair out.

He wrapped Blair's coat around her shoulders as they hurried down the stairs and to the waiting limo. Chuck told Samuel what had happened and asked him to drive as quickly as possible. Within seconds they were heading uptown.

Blair was pulling out her cell phone. "I cannot believe this happened." She dialled the house and when no one answered she dialled Dorota's cell and again no answer. "Why isn't anyone answering their damn phones?"

Chuck staring out the window rolled his eyes. "They're probably preoccupied with Ned. He fell, Blair, he isn't bleeding or unconscious."

She threw her phone back into her bag. "Oh really and how do you know he isn't bleeding or that he wasn't unconscious after it happened? Hmm?"

He turned glaring at her. "Are we really going to fucking argue about that now?"

She gasped. "Don't you speak to me that way. I'm your wife."

He raised his eyes at her. "Oh so now you're going to play the wife card."

"What does that mean?"

He turned slightly to face her as he leaned in. "Well you haven't been acting very wife-like the past week, have you?"

She gave him a shove as she moved away from him. "We are not going to discuss that right now."

He sat back in his seat. "Now seems like a good time seeing as you're barely speaking to me these days it's hard to find any other time to address it."

"If you think I'm going to have sex with you while you're undermining me and acting like a complete ass then you're crazier than I thought." She crossed her arms in front of her.

He was about to respond when the car came to a stop in front of the house. "This isn't over," he said as he opened the door holding it for her.

Chuck shut the door and addressed Samuel, "Can you wait inside while I assess the situation? We'll probably have to make a trip to the ER."

Samuel nodded. "Of course, Mr. Bass."

Blair and Chuck rushed up the stairs and into the house. Cordelia was just coming down the front staircase.

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm so glad you're home." She hugged her mother tightly.

Blair kissed the top of her head. "Where's Ned?"

Cordelia was now hugging her father. "He's in your room."

Blair started up the stairs followed by Chuck and Cordelia. "Why is he in our room?"

"He was upset and wanted to wait in your bed." Cordelia explained.

Blair practically ran into their bedroom crossing the sitting room into the bedroom. Chuck was right behind her.

She glanced around frantically looking for her son but he wasn't there. She looked at Chuck. "Where is he?" She was panting slightly.

"Maybe the bathroom." They both rushed over opening the door only to find it empty.

"Dorota!" Blair yelled entering the bedroom again.

Suddenly their bedroom door slammed shut. Blair stopped in her tracks turning to look at Chuck once more. "What is going on?"

They both heard a click followed by another click. They both rushed to their bedroom door. Blair turned the doorknob but the door stayed firmly closed.

"Dorota, open this door immediately!" She twisted the knob frantically. "Do you hear me?" Looking down she noticed that the door knob had been reversed so it could be locked from the outside.

"I hear you, Miss Blair, but I'm sorry I'm not opening this door until you and Mr. Chuck work out your problems."

Blair slapped the door hard with the palm of her hand. "I'm warning you, Dorota, you will not be employed come morning if you do not unlock this door."

"I'm not too worried about that."

Blair could picture her lifelong housekeeper rolling her eyes. "I mean it this time."

"Mommy, this wasn't Dorota's idea. It was mine, Henry and Ned's. We're tired of you guys fighting all the time."

Cordelia sounded as if she was going to cry. Blair's heart ached. "Cor, darling, open the door and Mommy promises that she will make up with Daddy, okay?"

"You're just saying that to trick me. Dorota and I are going downstairs now."

"Cordelia, let Mommy out and you can have that horse you've been wanting. Okay?"

There was silence for minute and Blair was confident that she was getting through to her daughter.

"I'd rather have you and Daddy be friends again than a horse."

Blair sighed as she rested her head against the door. "Cor…"

"There's plenty of food and drinks for you guys," Dorota explained.

Blair could hear them heading down the hall. This wasn't the first time she had been locked in somewhere to work out her differences with someone she cared about. She knew Dorota wouldn't cave. They were stuck and they were being forced to confront their issues; whether they wanted to or not. Blair had a feeling it could be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the final installment of this mini fic. I so appreciate all the love and support you have all shown me for this little story. It's been a fun bit to write. I will confess that I had their confrontation be a lot shorter than actually planned. I had had enough of fighting Chuck and Blair and wanted to get to the happy part. As always nothing belongs to me. Enjoy!

* * *

Blair lifted her head up from the dark mahogany wood of the door taking a deep breath before turning to look at Chuck.

He was sitting on the arm of the couch. She rested her back against the door.

"You could've helped you know."

He looked up at her. "Dorota has held up against the KGB I really don't think there's much hope for the two of us."

Blair sighed dramatically shoving herself away from the door and stepping back through to their bedroom. She took in the room noticing for the first time the table placed in front of their balcony laid out with beautiful linen, crystal and china. There was an ice bucket with a bottle of Dom '95 chilling in it. There were candles and fresh flowers on the bedside tables. How did she miss this when she first entered the bedroom? Someone had put in a lot of effort.

She heard Chuck step behind her. "Our children are monsters."

He laughed softly. "They learned from the best."

"I'm guessing Ned is unharmed and as well as always." She reached out to straighten a wrinkle from the linen tablecloth.

"I think it's safe to assume as much."

Blair turned to face him. "I can't do this anymore, Chuck. I'm hurt and I'm angry and I don't like it. I don't like what we're doing to our family."

He closed the space between them. "I'm not happy either." He placed his hands on her upper arms. "Let's just forget the past week and start fresh." She was staring down at the carpet. He reached up and took her chin in his grasp lifting her face. "Hey," he searched her expression looking for an indication that she felt the same way, "we've been through worse than this."

She lifted her eyes to his gaze. "I can't just move on like nothing happened." She pulled herself from his grip and turned her back to him once again. She needed to put some space between them or she'd cave to his persuasions. His hold on her was too strong and the easiest thing to do was collapse in his arms and let him love her so completely that she forgot the pain she felt at his lack of faith in her.

She took a deep breath steeling herself before facing him again. The look of confusion and sadness on his face broke her heart a little bit. "Chuck, what you did was let my mother, as well as everyone who has to work for me, know that you have zero faith in me."

"That was not my intention and you know it, Blair." He was starting to feel irritated.

"It doesn't make a difference what your intentions were its how it looks that matters. My mother is never going to let me live this down." She felt tears well in her eyes.

"I will admit calling her was a mistake. It wasn't a well thought out decision on my part. You weren't listening to anyone and I knew she was the one person you couldn't ignore." He slid his hands into his pockets. "It was stupid."

"I'm not a child and I don't need to be treated like one." She shook her head. "I was humiliated and hurt that you of all people would call her. You know how difficult our relationship is." Blair rolled her eyes. "I mean if it weren't for the kids I don't think I'd ever see her."

Chuck was realizing this had as much to do with her mother as it did him. "Blair, you know that's not true. Eleanor may have her faults but she does love you. She just doesn't know how to show it all the time."

Blair scoffed, "That is an understatement." She realized she still had her coat on and slid it off tossing it onto the chaise. "Now that you've bailed me out, yet again, it just proves to her that she was right; I'm not completely competent to run her company."

"Blair, you have run that company successfully for the last how many years. The past five have been hard but that's been true for all of fashion not just Waldorf. There's been a bit of a recession. Waldorf was bound to suffer somewhat."

"I know that but this is the second time you've saved Waldorf because of me and my impulsive and irrational decisions." He started to protest but she didn't let him speak. "You should just run it. It will save you bailing me out again in the future." She stopped talking staring at him with tears shimmering in her eyes.

Chuck once again closed the space between them. "You don't get it do you?" Her brow wrinkled in confusion. He reached out taking her left hand in his. He touched the diamond of her engagement ring. "You've bailed me out countless times too." She rolled her eyes. "It's true. You have stood by me in some of my darkest moments. It was you that encouraged me to go ahead with Victrola, it was you that literally got me dressed and to my father's funeral, it was you that took my hand and pulled me from a ledge when I was too drunk to be sensible."

He leaned forward and placed a kiss to her forehead. "It was you that told me I could run Bass Industries when I was ready to hand it all over to Jack. All these years any time I was stuck it was you that got me through it. It wasn't financial support but something so much more important. Every success I've had is in part due to you. We take care of each other. This has never been a one sided thing. Your success is my success and my success is yours. We're a team and we always have been." He wiped away a single tear that slipped down her cheek. "We're Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. Don't ever forget that." He wrapped his arms around her.

Blair slowly wrapped her arms around him as well running them up his back. Instantly she felt whole again in a way she hadn't since that first board meeting. She laid her head against his shoulder and exhaled a long sigh.

"I never mentioned this to you before but walking in and seeing our daughter so at home there and so excited by what you do every day was the final push for me. It was for you but it was also for her. How could I let that slip away?" He rested his chin against the top of her head.

She sighed. "You couldn't," she sniffled, "you're not that kind of father."

He kissed the top of her head. "You know me; I don't make bad investments. I invested in you; not Waldorf. I wouldn't have done that if I didn't have faith you could make this a success. I believe in you, Blair."

She nodded her head lightly. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I'm sorry too." They stood tightly entwined for a minute or two before Chuck loosened his grip a bit.

Pulling back he looked down at her. "You have no idea how much faith I have in your capabilities. Everyday I'm in awe of everything you do. You're incredible. Don't ever doubt that." He kissed her lips softly. "I once told you that you were the most powerful woman I knew and that hasn't changed."

She stared up at him for a few seconds before entwining her arms around his neck and placing her lips against his. She was done fighting; she loved him too much. When he told her she was powerful she believed him. He was capable of making her feel invincible. And, yes, that ability sometimes crippled her with insecurity but the majority of the time it was what gave her the wings to soar. She knew deep down inside of her that Chuck really was her biggest cheerleader and always had been.

He instantly responded to her tightening his hold on her once again devouring her mouth. When he pulled back a minute later they were both slightly breathless. He took in her confused look and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Truce," he whispered against her lips.

"Truce," she answered breathlessly in return.

She began to lean into him again but he held her back looking her over. His eyes roved over her body which looked phenomenal in the body hugging Proenza Schouler she was wearing. Every curve was on display. How had he overlooked this earlier?

He felt his cock harden. It had been a very long week. He reached out running his hands down along her side and around her waist before cupping her ass and squeezing.

"I love this dress on you."

She smiled coyly looking up at him. "You do? I'll let Jack and Lazaro know that my husband appreciates their handiwork the next time I see them."

She bit down on her bottom lip and he felt his cock twitch. "Oh, I appreciate it alright." Without any preamble he twisted her around. She gasped as his hands went to the exposed zipper at her back.

She reached up pulling her hair over her shoulder and dipping her head to give him easier access.

He looked at the bared nape of her neck and wasn't sure if he'd make it to actually undressing her before fucking her. Deprivation was never a good thing with him. He leaned forward placing a kiss to the exposed skin before licking a trail up to her hairline. He took in a deep breath smelling the scent of her shampoo mixed with the still faint traces of the Chanel No. 5 she had dabbed on earlier in the evening. The aroma was an intoxicating aphrodisiac.

He very slowly lowered the zipper exposing her little by little to his gaze. His breath hitched as he slid the dress from her shoulders and his fingers grazed her silken skin. He placed a soft kiss to her now bared shoulder. He continued to push the dress over her hips, where it clung slightly, before pushing it to the floor.

He didn't waste any time unhooking the eyes of her corset. It fell from her body as he wrapped his arms around her waist and reached up cupping her breasts. He kissed her neck as he squeezed her hardened nipples.

Blair reached back shoving a hand into his hair turning her head to capture his mouth. She moaned softly as he pushed his tongue inside.

He deepened the kiss as he pushed his erection against her ass. He had missed this so much. He couldn't get enough of her. He was like a starved man.

Chuck gave her breast one more squeeze with his left hand before sliding it down her body and slipping it into the lace of her thong. He rubbed a finger along her slit and wasn't surprised at all to find her already wet. He stroked her up and down before rubbing his thumb over her clit.

Her lips parted and she released a breathless gasp.

He pressed his mouth against her ear. "You like that?"

She nodded her head unable to form a single word.

He sucked on her earlobe before giving it a nip and releasing it. "I asked you a question. Do you like that?" He flicked his thumb again.

She gasped. "You know I do." She rubbed her bottom against his raging hard on.

He pumped two fingers into her while squeezing her breast with his other hand before releasing her. She immediately turned around to face him. He pulled her into his arms and lifted her up. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist while shoving her hands into the hair at the back of his head.

He kissed her passionately as he carried her to the foot of the bed. He laid her back onto the duvet kissing her one last time before standing up. He gazed down at her as he removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. He had to rein himself in a little bit.

Blair released a long sigh before sitting up and helping him with his belt and zipper. She ran her hands up his chest and slowly pulled the now open dress shirt from his body. She kicked her heels off as he removed his pants.

She lay back down on the bed before sliding her lace thong down her legs. Chuck never took his eyes off her as she did. She tossed the scrap of lace aside before spreading her legs wide. She needed him desperately.

Chuck finished undressing before joining her on the bed. He kissed her as he ran his hand along her side and over her thigh and back up again to cup her cheek.

Breaking the kiss he leaned over her taking in her face. She was always so beautiful in her arousal; pink cheeks, parted lips and a slight sheen of perspiration that gave her a glow.

She stared up at him biting down on her bottom lip gently. "Chuck…"

He stroked his thumb along her cheek. "I've missed you." He leaned down kissing her shoulder. "I've missed your skin that always feels like silk." He stroked her bare arm. "I've missed the softness and curves of you." His fingers trailed from the dip of her waist over the curve of her hip. "I've missed the sounds you make when I touch you." He grazed her hardened nipple and was rewarded with a whimper. He smirked down at her before capturing her nipple with his mouth. He tongued it gently before releasing it. "I love the way your body tightens in response to my touch." Her fingers had entangled into his hair again. He ran his tongue from her breast up along her collarbone before placing his lips to her shoulder in a gentle kiss.

Then turning his head he nuzzled the side of her neck inhaling deeply. "I've missed the scent of your skin when heated by arousal." Her fingers pulled at his hair and he knew she was getting close. He settled himself between her thighs and slowly began to kiss his way down her body.

He ran a finger along her heated center. "I've missed how ready you always are for me." He was now looking up at her.

She lifted her hips slightly and she could feel his breath against her core. "Please, Chuck." Her hand still at the back of his head pushed gently letting him know exactly what she wanted.

"But most of all I've missed your sweetness on my tongue," and with those whispered words he buried himself between her thighs.

Blair's eyes rolled shut as she released a breath. "Oh God…" she moaned. Her left hand twisted at the duvet as Chuck's tongue performed its magic.

Chuck felt ravenous. He couldn't get enough of her. There was nothing sweeter than Blair. He had been addicted from the very first taste all those many years ago.

When she finally came, hard, he kissed his way back up her body and before she could even really catch her breath he was burying himself deep inside her hot, wet core. She screamed his name as he thrust into her hard.

It wasn't long before she was peaking a second time and he followed her three thrusts later. He collapsed on top of her panting against her neck.

Blair wrapped her arms around him. His weight was heavy on her but she didn't care. She had missed this intimacy more than she thought possible. She could feel him still inside her softening and she didn't want to let him go just yet.

Chuck kissed her neck softly leading a trail to her lips. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too; so much." She cupped his face pulling it down for another kiss.

He slid to the side a bit taking his weight from her. She felt him leave her body and she gasped softly at the loss.

He rolled onto his back bringing her with him and pulling her into his arms. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes breathing deeply. She absently ran her fingers in circles along his stomach.

They laid there in silence for a few minutes. No words needed to be said. Being reunited like this meant that they were whole once again. Nothing else was important.

Chuck kissed the top of her head as he squeezed her tightly. "I'm going to run a bath for us."

She lifted her head and looked at him. "That sounds fantastic. I'll grab the champagne." She kissed him again before sitting up. She reached out pulling the cashmere throw from the bottom of the bed wrapping it around herself.

Chuck sitting up chuckled softly. "What's with the modesty all of a sudden?"

She shook her head pushing her now completely tangled hair off her shoulder. "Nothing."

He reached out trying to pull the soft fabric from her but she had it in a death grip. "Blair, what's going on?"

She stood up glancing over her shoulder as she walked over to where his discarded pants were lying on the floor. Bending over she picked them up sliding her hand into his pocket. She pulled out his cell phone. She shrugged as she looked over at him. "I've been very upset this week and I've gained three pounds from all the bread and ice cream I've eaten."

He looked her over. "You look beautiful as always." He stood up and crossed to her resting his hands on her hips. "You know I love you no matter what." He stared at her.

She nodded. "I know but I don't love it." She bent her head as she started to text.

He wrapped his arms around her squeezing her bottom. "Another round or two of fucking like that and we'll have those three pounds gone in no time." He dipped his head and caught her lips in a searing kiss.

He heard the ding on his phone and looked at her. "Who are you texting?"

Blair looked down at the phone. "Dorota. I'm letting her know she can release us from our prison now that we've made up."

He pulled her closer. "I like our prison."

Blair smiled softly at him. "I do too."

She then read the incoming text out loud. "Door is unlocked already. I took children to Miss Lily's for sleepover. She say see you at brunch in the morning. Sleep well." Blair turned the screen towards Chuck so he could see it. "She signed it with a winking emoji. I swear one of these days I'm going to actually fire her."

Chuck took the phone from her and tossed it aside. "No you're not. We'd all be lost without her." He kissed her again. "Now I don't want to talk about housekeepers or children for the rest of the night." He started to step away. "Get the champagne and I'll start the water." He gave her bottom a slap as he walked away.

She gasped before smiling to herself. She crossed the room to the table grabbing the champagne and two glasses. She heard the water begin to run. Dropping the cashmere throw she practically skipped into the bathroom.

Fighting was awful but the making up was wonderful.


End file.
